Dear Dad, Love Jenny
by timetravelersbow-tie
Summary: Jenny writes letters to the Doctor about her adventures, her friends and of course, all her running.
1. Letter 1

Dear Dad,

Its great to hear from you! Glad to hear that things are good!

I'm sorry I took so long but I never stay in one place long so your last message took a while to reach me.

I've just been to the Great Star Peninsula and you were right! I don't think I've ever seen so many supernovas at one time! Of course something always gets in the way and something always happens. I had a bit of a run in with zygons but I took care of it without even one casualty! Those things are so stupid.

The best part of everything I've done has got to be the running! I love the running.

I run more than I eat and sleep sometimes. Adrenaline pumping through you and a tiny feeling of invincibility. Like I said, love love love the running.

I wish I could run with you sometime. Sometimes running alone isn't any fun at all.

I really miss you dad. I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Jenny


	2. Letter 2

**A/N: I've been thinking about continuing this for a little while and I decided to do it! This will just be a string of letters from Jenny to the Doctor. I will post as often as I can and try not to make updates too terribly short. Reviews will always be appreciated and if you have an idea for a letter, I'd be glad to recive prompts! **

**Enjoy!**

Dear Dad,

Do you really mean it?! I can come on a trip with you?! I'm so excited!

I wish I could just drop everything and come now. But my friends need me hear for a while. I've got a bit of a mess to clean up on one of Jupiter's moons. (Don't ever crash anywhere near Jupiter. They'll be furious.) Once I'm done here I'll have to drop everyone off at home and then I'll be ready to go!

Oh and you'll never guess what I saw a few weeks ago! I went to the Deep Space Football Tournament! Oh you should have been there. The arena was made out of aro-glass with a dome over it so the entire thing was see through! It looked like they were playing on the stars. The party afterwards was almost better than the game. Everyone came out onto the arena floor and danced for hours. They had lights in the floor and it was so thin, it looked like we could all bust right through it!

I wonder what it would be like to walk on the stars. I certainly know what its like to dance on them!

I wish you'd been there. You could have met my friends and I think you would have loved it. Maybe we can catch the Glo- Olympics on our trip together!

I really am excited to see you. I want to see this new face on yours more than anything!

See you soon (hopefully)

Love,

Jenny


	3. Letter 3

Dear Dad,

You look fantastic! I absolutely love your new face! And I have no idea what those other people are talking about, I love your bow tie too.

Speaking of other people, who are your friends in the picture with you? I'd love to hear about them.

The business on the Jupiter moon is taking a bit longer than I expected so I might not be able to come with you for a while :(. But hey, no worries! Hopefully I'll have everything sorted in a few weeks. These natives are so whiny. I mean its not like I crashed in their sacred pond thing on purpose.

Being stuck on a moon isn't all bad though. I get the most beautiful view of Saturn almost all day and there's an eclipse every other night. If I weren't in so much trouble I might actually be enjoying myself. And we passed by the red spot yesterday! It's absolutely magnificent! Although I'll bet you've been in it or you caused or something.

Anyway, I'm sorry this is taking so long but give me two weeks maximum and I'll have it all under control.

See you soon!

Love,

Jenny


	4. Letter 4

**Sorry this update took so long! I've been very busy with sports and summer projects and all that. Helpful reminder that I love reviews and if you have an idea for a letter I would be more than happy to give it a go! Enjoy!**

Dear Dad,

Amy and Rory sound wonderful! I can't wait to meet them.

You asked about my friends? The enclosed picture is of me, Lara, Sophie and Bark. Lara is the short one with brown hair and the nose, Sophie is the green eyed blond and Bark is the blue one with the mad hair.

Bark lives on the moon I'm working on. I was actually coming to visit him when I crashed.

I haven't seen Lara in a while since she's on her honeymoon. I think she went to Barcelona. The Earth one. Boring right?

Sophie is on a mountain climbing trip somewhere fancy. The last I heard she saw a peak with pink snow. Pink!

The last time we we're all together-when the picture was taken- we we're at Lara's wedding on that tree that's a planet. Or maybe its a planet that's tree... Oh whatever it was it had to do with trees and planets and the like. Bark ended up falling and breaking an arm but he's got four so it wasn't much of a hindrance.

What are some fun things you've done with your friends?

The trouble here is almost sorted so I expect you'll be able to read that I'm finished in my next letter! I really am excited to meet your friends and ride in the TARDIS. It is TARDIS right?

See you soon!

Love,

Jenny


	5. Letter 5

Dear Dad,

Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. I am determined to memorize that before you come.

I wish I could tell you that all was well but something's happened. While we were laying out the stone for the new pond thing, a load of old rock fell from the crane while we were lifting it out and onto my leg.

Don't worry, I'm fine! Broken femur and a fractured knee cap. The doctor here said I'd be good as new in a few weeks but no moving until then. Looks like I'll be stuck here longer than I thought.

But I guess without all the building getting in the way I can enjoy the view more. The asteroid belt may be just a load of rocks but its still beautiful. Have you ever just sat down and watched it? All the asteroids and dwarf planets floating past, glittering in the sunlight. You can sort of see the Earth from here.

Funny enough, all these years I've spent traveling and I've never been to Earth. All the history and the species that are rooted from there and I've never actually been there. I've heard stories and seen pictures and of course you're always telling me about how great it is but I wish I could see it for myself. There are a lot of beautiful planets and moons in the universe to see but I've always been told that theres only one Earth. I've been to New Earth and all the other attempted recreations but I want to see the original. Where it all started. Earth just seems so close to me now and yet so far away. Will you take me to see it?

Anyway, wish me luck with the recovery!

See you!

Love,

Jenny


	6. Letter 6

Dear Dad,

You said to write when I got home safe and I did so here I am. I can't write for much longer because you dropped me off later than you thought and I physical therapy soon so I'll just drop this off at the correspondence office on the way. I feel terrible for the poor deliverers there! I can't imagine the trouble they go through to deliver these.

My flat looks like no one's lived here in ages. Fine layers of dust over everything. And I'll be sure never to trust the batty old lady next door to water my plants again. I have a rare black cactus that is losing all its blue thorns from lack of proper watering! I'll have her head and her plastic leg if it dies.

Anyway, besides the plant situation all is well at home. I hope you'll all visit soon and thank you for the amazing trip!

Love,

Jenny


End file.
